the power of Alex the Star
by number2stormhawkfan
Summary: Alexandrina was blind as a person when she dicovers a gift for changing her appearance and abilities and dicovers a nest full of ophaned kits she becomes a cat and assumes the name Star. She must finds the very unwelcomeing clans do not own warriors
1. Chapter 1

Place: the lake

Time estimate: Power of the three after long shadows (I haven't read sunrise yet)

"Alexandrina wanders around all the time" A woman consoled an old man. "She's probably looking around the new land you got. You did get it mostly for her."

"But she's blind; she should have at least told us where she was going"

"I know my daughter, she's the type of person who will figure things out and will always be as safe as you can get in the end"

"I suppose your right"

"Besides this is the first time she's been to Europe and she can't see the real sights here like she can see in the woods around the lake" She paused "If she doesn't come back tomorrow, dad we'll start searching that—"

"Hey mom, grandpa I'm home!" Alexandrina walked into the room. "I found some stray cats in the wood and I was wondering if you could vaccinate some of them?"

"Of course I can" her mom said definitely "but not at this very moment"

"That's fine I'll go into the woods again"

Alex's view…

Alex walked out of the room and wandered outside again. She walked on a trail towards the lake. The sun felt nice on her back and the wind rustled through her hair. Alex finally made it to the lake which wasn't at all far from the horse's pasture. _I sure hope grandpa doesn't open this to the public. _She shuddered at the thought of many people tearing through her wood.

_I wish I could change my shape so that I could see._

Suddenly, Alex felt her skin crawl and she felt like she was changing rapidly. Her hands and feet turned to paws and suddenly Alex could _see._ Blindness had crippled her forever and she found a way to divert it. Even though she wasn't exactly well, human. Alex examined herself closely. _I wonder if…_

"Blue paw" she said aloud. The paw turned what she now recognized as blue. It was the same colour as the sky.

"Green paw" It turned a shade of the leaves around her.

"Black everything" She slowly turned black.

"Now this is cool"

Alex bounded down to the lake and looked at her reflection. She realized she was incapable of smiling so she purred, a new concept to her. She was shorthaired and pure black. Her hair got longer on her chest stomach and tail.

Alex then had another idea "tiny white spots on my side that look like stars across the sky" this was getting really fun, "And one white spot on my chest, larger that looks exactly like a five point star"

Although Alex had never even seen another cat, she knew that she was one of a kind and beautiful. She walked around getting used to her body. She could hear farther and smell farther than ever and she could taste the air.

Suddenly she could hear wailing of another cat. She pricked her ears…that way. Alex ran silently and light footed to a awful sight a fox was attacking a she-cat. Little kittens meowed in the back ground.

"Stay away from my kits!" The cat wailed throwing herself at the fox.

Alex didn't hesitate she leaped right in raking her claws through the foxes back. "Run" she spat at the she cat but it was too late "The fox smacked the she cat and with a sickening thud, the cat hit the ground, still. The fox shook Alex off his back and ran off.

Alex scrabbled over to the she cat. "please what is your name?" Alex asked the little brown tabby

"M-moss" the cat shuddered "T-take care of my kits they can eat meat now"

Alex tried to help her up but she moaned in agony " What are their names" She asked knowing that the cat would die in the next two minutes or so."

"Gray, Ice, Lily, Leaf, Rain and Owl." Moss shuddered and was still for the last time.

Alex dipped her head and walked over to the kits in the small den.

"What's wrong with mother?" A little silver tabby asked.

"Your mother is gone I must take care of you now"

"Mother!" A little black tom wailed.

"Don't worry I told your mother I would care for all of you"

"W-who are you" a tiny extremely light gray tabby kit asked.

Alex came up with something off the top of her head "I'm Star"

Star curled up in the little den with all five kits cuddling her closely "I miss mother"

A black she kit said.

"I know" that was all Star could say.

They slept in the den that night. The next day Star easily caught two rabbits for everyone to share.

"We are going to leave here, and seek a safer home ok"

"Yes Star"

"Would you all tell me your names?"

"I'm Lily" the silver she cat stepped forward. She was definitely the most graceful even with kitten fur.

"my name is rain" the black tom said running back and forth in front of Star.

" Ice's my name!" the gray tabby she cat was probably the runt.

"I'm Gray" the gray tom strutted forward and then joined the other kits.

"I am Owl" the black she kit walked forward, confidently although she looked like she was suppressing a shudder when she looked at her mother.

"lets get moving then" then she added honestly I don't know how to care for you so I am hoping that someone we meet will."

"We've never been this far!" Rain bounced beside her.

"Just think of this as a great journey" Star said.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing._

**I hoped you liked this please review it makes me extremely happy and happy writers continue stories**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own warriors…if I did do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction?

The strange cats hissed at Star as she stood between the kits and their menacing growls.

"What business do you have on windclan's territory!" The grey one growled. "Who are you?"

Star stood up proud and fearless "I am Star these are my kits…we are looking for a safe place to live among other cats"

"Windclan does not take in rogues" He spat.

"Crowfeather be reasonable" Another cat walked up to him "she's just passing through…lets just send them to the thunderclan…you know how Firestar absolutely loves cats that aren't of clan blood!" She purred.

Star took the slight calm in the atmosphere as an opportunity "I shall only be passing through, no prey will die at my paws in your territory. Where is the clan you speak of?"

"Thunderclan is that way wait at the border for their patrol and hopefully they will take you in or rip you to shreds, either way stay off our territory from now on"

"Yes Crowfeather may I ask what feat allows you to have a noble name such as yours?"

Crowfeather sneered "I am a warrior and warriors must earn they names!"

"One more question" Star was really enjoying the hatred that seemed to be emitting from Crowfeather's coat.

"What?"

"Are all warriors mousebrained, self loving irritated idiotic gits?"

Crowfeather's hatred started to ebb to admiration but his voice stayed harsh.

"You dare to insult two warriors-"

"Yes I do."

Crowfeather threw himself at her suddenly. She saw it coming and unsheathed her claws. With one smooth motion she pinned him to the ground.

"I am not to be trifled with…with one look in your eyes I know that your heart has been broken twice I know that you are blind to mere opportunity and you are always walking in a veil of darkness. Your past shall cloud your future and death of horrid means shall be your fate if you continue to be lost and bitter and blind in your past!" She whispered "And If She whispered "And If you do as I advise you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams."

Star let go of Crowfeather. "Now I shall be on my way"

Star flicked her tail for the kits to follow. Lily bounced ahead, amusement flickering from her pelt.

"Where are we going now star?"

"We are going to where the windclan border ends, hopefully this thunderclan will react a slight bit more warmly."

Owl suddenly came up beside her trying hard to keep pace "Are you trying to get rid of us just trying to drop us off in some group of cats and go on your way?"

Alex was surprised at the intensity of Owl's gaze.

"No wherever we settle down I'll stay with you or at least try to." Star purred.

Lily suddenly purred "I think you liked that Crow whatever his name is."

"And what makes his name is."

"And what makes you think that?"

"I dunno" She purred and flounced ahead.

They got to the border when the sun started to lower. They sat there and eventually the kits fell asleep beneath her, her tail wrapped around her paws.

She gazed ahead, ignoring the hunger that tried to grip her common sense. If windclan didn't want her hunting on their lands then thunderclan probably wouldn't tolerate it either. Suddenly she saw the silhouette of three cats coming in the distance.

"Hello?" She called out. Even from the distance she could tell that they did not smell like windclan but had a little similarity to it.  
"Who are you?" A golden cat about her age stepped forward.

"Are you of thunderclan"

"We are asking the--" his hostile retort was interrupted by a black she cat.

"Lionblaze be polite—yes we are why do you ask."

Lionblaze was still bristling but Star ignored it. The third cat was an orange tabby much larger and old enough to be their father.

"I am Star and these are my kits" Star told the cats, we are looking for a place to live among other cats—we heard of the thunderclan and are wondering if you could take us in, it probably will be temporary."

"I am Brambleclaw and this is Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, we will take you to our camp, I make no promises it will be up to Firestar whether or not you will be able to stay.

"That is enough for me—Wake up Lily, Owl Rain Gray Ice wake up!" She gently nudged the kits awake.

"what huh?" Owl stumbled up first followed by the rest.

"what lovely kits!" Hollyleaf exclaimed.

"Keep up" Lionblaze hissed.

The clan cats stalked ahead confidently. The kits bounced around them and Star walked behind, a slight bit uncomfortable with the confusion and irritation she somehow knew the other cats were feeling.

"I'm hungry Grey whined"

"May I—" Star started.

"Yes you may hunt for your kits" Brambleclaw interrupted.

"thank you"

Star paused and felt a mouse hole behind a bush—actually quite a few sleeping mice five in all. They were so sound asleep that Star knew she could scoop them out and kill them with little effort. She walked lightly over to the bush and did exactly so.

"How did you know they were there?" Hollyleaf asked when Star brought back the five plump mice.

Star put down her package and allowed the kits to take two. "I felt their vibration in the ground. If you tune yourself into the ground or the air even the blindest of cats can find their way and kill a mouse or know where something was."

That seemed to make something click with Hollyleaf but she didn't say anything.

"Would you like any she asked them pushing the remaining two mice towards the clan cats."

"No but you could take it back to the clan—that might make a slightly good impression" Brambleclaw told her.

Star gathered up the remains and walked on. They finally got to the camp where she dropped the mice off at the fresh kill pile. Then Brambleclaw told them to wait while he walked inside. Minutes later they were taken to a den very high off the ground. them.

A ginger tom stood before her.

"I'm Star she said proudly."

"Hello Star I'm Firestar and I shall allow you and your kits to stay in the thunderclan"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own warriors and I just made a little prediction on who the mother is still haven't read sunrise

Star looked at Firestar, surprised. _Was it really going to be this easy? _

"your letting me into your clan this easy? I am a stray! For all you know I could be a spy!" Star told him.

"I can tell ! For all you know I could be a spy!" Star told him.

"I can tell our not" Firestar said simply "Being in a clan you have to think of everyone else before the clan"

"Ok then"

"There are nursing queens and their kits then the kits become apprentices and have the name paw added to their name. then they are trained to become warriors once they are warriors they earn their warrior names"

"is that all?"

Suddenly Lily bounced up, she squealed when she saw Firestar towering over her and then she hid behind Star.

"He's scary looking" Ice whimpered.

"Ice, Lily, be polite!" Star scolded them.

Owl gracefully bounced forward "I'm owl"

She was definitely the fearless one.

"I wanna be a warrior!" Owl told Firestar proudly "Does that mean I get to fight other cats?" She asked.

"Yes but only for practice here and only when others attack"

"Wow" Owl looked at him in awe.

Star looked at Firestar "I need to put the kits in safe paws and then I need to talk to you further so where's the nursery?"

Firestar led her to the nursery and introduced her to Millie.

"I'd be happy to watch them for a while" Millie purred. Unlike with Firestar the kits warmed up to her immediately.

"I'll be back ok?"

Star walked up to Firestar and he led her to his den. She cut right to the point.

"I may not stay…I don't think I'll be the best of a warrior. I'll stay at least until my kits are warriors to decide if I can adapt."

"That's understandable."

"I am stubborn, I can be harsh and I am not afraid to say what I think…"

"I'll need to introduce you to the clan" Firestar told Star.

He leaped out of the den and Star heard his call "All cats old enough to catch their prey meet beneth the highledge for a clan meeting."

Star stood a little ways from the crowd.

"I have admitted Star and her kits into the clan.

Stares flowed over to Star who was sitting in staring back.

"Again Firestar?" More mouthes to feed another bunch of kits?" One cat asked.

Star gave a huge leap and landed on Lionblaze, the questioner, "If you ever insult my kits again she hissed, "You will meet an untimely and very painful death."

She released him.

"How dare—"

"How dare I threat you hmmm lets see because I can?"

A grey cat a little ways from us started making these amused sounds.

"Whats so funny Jayfeather" Lionblaze yowled.

When Jayfeather turned towards Star she realized that he was sightless. Star rolled her eyes at Lionblaze and told him "That arrogant tongue will get you nowhere"

Firestar yowled for the clans attention "I am going to give Star her warrior name now that she has proven herself worthy."

Star approached Firestar tentatively.

Star went to sleep that night beside her kits with her proud new name, Starfire. Her kits each had kitadded to there names. Only Owlkit still wanted to be a full out clan cat still.

The curious thing was the dream she had that night.

Cats surrounded her. They were dead she knew. A beautiful dappled cat walked up to her

"We are Starclan your warrior ancestors." She said "I am Spottedleaf and I want to tell you that your path will be shrouded in mystery and darkness."

Starfire wandered away from them and met…Jayfeather! Wait he's not dead. Sudden realization came to her. He was a dream walker.

"Jayfeather what are you doing in my dream"

"Wait you know I'm not supposed to be here?" Jayfeather looked surprised.

"Of course I do you're a dream walker"

"I new there was something special about you!" He breathed deeply "You smell like Starclan"

"Um thanks I think"

"Even in real life you do!" Suddenly Jayfeather's expression turned sober. "Do you know who my mother is?"

_That was unexpected. Might as well try._

Starfire breathe deeply and closed her eyes. An image of a brown tabby flitted across her mind but darkness surrounded her.

"Yes I do…but telling you her exact name will do you no good. She's a brown tabby that's all I can tell you I'm sorry"

"The same answers!" Jayfeather wailed pawing at the ground.

"Calm down please"

Starfire begged him. Suddenly an image of lionblaze being pushed around by a sinister looking figure.

"Your brother is in trouble!" _how did I know he was his brother? _

Starfire dashed away without knowing whether Jayfeather followed. He did however catch up. "Where are we going he panted.

"To a place too dark for Starclan to walk"

She stopped Jayfeather before they burst out into a clearing. The huge tabby was fighting Lionblaze.

"That's Tigerstar!" Jayfeather seemed truly scared.

Starfire walked out with no fear followed by Jayfeather. "Stop!" She commanded.

Tigerstar stopped and walked over to her. " Well if it isn't little miss shift!"

"Yes its me" _what the hell is he talking about_?

"Lionblaze it's unhealthy to be receiving training from him" Starfire said gently.

"She's right" Jayfeather walked up to him.

Suddenly Tigerstar leaped upon Starfire. She saw it coming though. She changed into a huge lion and batted him aside with such force he flew ten feet back. She changed back to her original shape and led lionblaze and Jayfeather away from the clearing.

"You must never go there again"

Lionblaze nodded.

Starfire woke up with a start but then slowly relaxed once more.

Lily snuggled up under her, awake. "I want to be a warrior to please you" she meowed softly and went right back to sleep.

I hope you liked this last chapter any ideas on what should happen next...I am thinking about Jayfeather pairing up with Starfire.


	4. Chapter 4

I have read sunrise so my story will turn accordingly.

Starfire watched her kits play with the other kits. Owlkit and Lilykit were playfighting together while Rainkit Graykit and Icekit were playing with Toadkit Briarkit, Blossomkit, and Rosekit. Only now did she realize the fact that she was no longer blind. The weight of the situation, the joy of the cripple being lifted was prolongede by the urgency of the kits care. Her heart thumped wildly but she forced herself to remain calm. She hadn't even thought of her parents once...oh no.

Starfire got up suddenly and walked over to Millie.

"Millie will you watch the kits? I have something to do"

"Yes Starfire" Millie walked over and took her place "I wonder how you could have managed such a big litter." She said absentmindedly.

Starfire strode out of camp, unaware at the time that she was being followed. She picked her way through the wood and looked behind her. Seeing no one, she concentrated on her human form. her eyesight went black and her other senses dulled as she grew taller.

Jayfeather's view...

He followed her out of camp. Jayfeather did not know what made him do it but he did. He stayed out of her sight the whole time. Suddenly he could see, he saw Starfire transform into a twoleg and he noticed that she could not see. His vison blacked out but he could hear a twoleg blunder away.

Starfire...

Starfire walked up to her grandfather's house and felt her way into his office.

"There you are Alexandrina!" grandfather's voice rang out.

"I can turn into a cat!" Starfire blurted out "And I can see when I do so!"

"Alexandrina?"

"yes?"  
"Your parents died on the way here in a car crash a few days ago we couldn't find you anywhere" he said softly.

Grandfather had a way of going straight to the point, no matter how shattering and painful.

"What?" Starfire couldn't believe this was so. "then I shall remain a cat"

Starfire morphed into her cat form staring up at grandfather. He bent down and started crying petting Starfire gently. Starfire then developed a human's vocal chords "Let no devolopment come to the forest, no more twolegs tramping around on the paths, tell my siblings to come here and I will come back three days from now at the same time"

Grandfather nodded "well I'll be you found your spot among nature"

Always finding the bright side of the most terrible situations, typical.

He smiled. "Goodbye until then strong one.

Starfire leaped out the window and landed on the ground. She avoided windclan territory and managed to get back to thunderclan before many noticed she was gone. She stepped in and started watching the kits once more. Watching the kits, she couldn't help but proclaim owlkit as her favourite. Owlkit was headstrong and fearless but at the same time levelheaded and calm. Lilykit was too calm and Icekit was fearful but she would learn quickly. Rainkit and Graykit however were stubborn and would not give up their way of life that easily, but maybe that would change with age. Besides, all of them seem to like playing together with the clan kits.

Starfire broke away from them when Lionblaze walked up to her. "Time for your fighting lessons..." his voice dropped to a whisper, "Not that you need one"

After the fight with Firestar, Lionblaze saw Starfire in a new light it seemed. He had even volunteered to help train her. She however, learned quickly and was pinning him down within an hour of the first session. Starfire already had hunting down so she went straight to patrols for that, despite the protests about her having kits. Firestar approved, saying that she had kept the kits on top of hunting for them without help and now she can do so for the whole clan.

Lionblaze pounced. Too predictable...aiming for ahh ha! Starfire leaped to the side throwing a blow in.

"How...did...you...know"

"Tigerstar used it" Starfire said in a low meow.

"Oh" Another question seemed to light up his face "If you don't mind me asking...where's your mate?"

Starfire stiffened, searching her mind. She picked up a lost bit of knowledge out of the darkness. A silver tabby being killed by a monster. That was Moss's mate.

"He was killed by a monster before the kits were born" Starfire said, genuine saddness filling her voice. _I never knew him but it's sad enough my kits will never see their father. Yes my kits...but they are still Moss's all the same._

_"_thats awful"

"One learns to move on."

Starfire took his momentary distraction to leap onto his back.

"Hey!" He started "I wasn't ready"

"Expect the unexpected" Starfire purred. "No lets go get something off the fresh kill pile"

Starfire stepped on some nettles on the way back. "Crap!" She half yowled.

"What?" Lionblaze stepped towards her.

"Just...stinging nettle" Starfire said lifting her paw out of the plant "ouch"

"You should go to Leafpool's den she'll fix that"

"Thanks."

Starfire bounded across camp to the medicine cat den.

Jayfeather was in there alone, sorting through herbs. Immediately his ears perked forward and he turned towards Starfire. "how may I help you?"

"Just stepped in some stinging nettle"

"Nettle?" Jayfeather stepped forward and sniffed her paw.

He walked to the back and came forward clutching some dock leaves in his jaws. To her utter surprise, he started chewing them and spat the pulp onto her paw.

"Rub that in, it will soothe the pain" he said.

"Thanks" Starfire did so sighing in relief from the stings.

Starfire walked out of the den and to the nursery where the kits were now sleeping, huddled beside Millie.

"Hey Millie"

"Oh hello Starfire" she said.

Starfire huddled on the other side of the kits.

"Kits are so wonderful" Daisy wandered in. "Here."

She dropped a pigeonby Millie and a vole by Starfire.

"Thank you" They said at the same time.

"So Starfire, do you have any littermates?" Daisy asked settling down across from them.

"Yes I have two older brothers who were born in a litter before me with a sister, and I have three little sisters who were born in a litter after me" The half lie slipped off her tongue easily.

"That's lovely" Millie said.

"We got along just fine living in an abandoned barn until I decided to go alone for a while and thats when I had my kits."

"Oh"

Star looked around at the loosely woven brambles making up the nursery walls. "I know a way to make that stronger and not let in a bit of rain come in"

"Do you?" Daisy said "Thats what I miss most about my barn, a sound roof"

"I would like that" Millie said simply. She seemed to be a no nonsense person I mean cat.

"The way you build in here is completely inefficient I mean you are not taking full advantage of this old quarry"

"Quarry what is that?" Millie asked.

"Twolegs carve stone from the earth to build their nests and thunderpaths. those wholes are called quarries"

"Oh" Millie paused "How do you know all of this?"

"I have traveled far in my short life I have been across the sun drown place's ocean to the otherside I have traveled to a place where it is warm all throughout leafbare. I picked up a few things."

"Really a place without leafbare? Is that possible?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, sadly those places are far more packed with twolegs" Starfire told them.

"Amazing"

"When do you want me to reconstruct the nursery?"

"Any time" Millie said.

"I'll start gathering materials now"

Starfire walked out of the nursery and looked it over.

She started to think about what her siblings cats names. John should be Falcon for his fierce personality, Edward should be Sparrow, he's very aloof. Margretta should be Silverstream because of her grace. Johanna could be Moon, she was nice enough for that, Kristina would be Fire and Grace will stay as is. That would work.

This was going to take quite a bit of work. Fitting in, protecting the clan, redoing the nursery and last of all convincing her siblings to join the clan. Even if that could happen could she change them into cats?

**I hope you like this chapter. would readers please tell me who they think Starfire is more interested in when it comes to mates?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you allygirl56...i think you have reveiwed every chapter so far. Mysterystar of Dawnpack that is so true. My little sister tore up the first book of the warriors series which by the way is the only one I own.**

Starfire had been working all day on the nursery, showing the others how to weave the branches more tightly, and creating more layers.

"Brambleclaw, you can use thorns to pin branches togetherand then weave a little more over those spots so that no one gets jabbed" She said shoving a thorn through the center of a branch.

"Ahh" Brambleclaw looked down at his ragged paws.

"You warriors and refusing to voice pain! Go to Leafpool" Starfire said "And yes I am aware that you are clan deputy."

"But...."

"If you must continue go into that patch of dock, chew some up and put it on your paws"

"Thanks...how did you know that?" Brambleclaw said, licking his paws.

_how did I know that?_"Um Jayfeather taught me"

Brambleclaw did as he was told and came back with a little more ease.

"How kindly does your clan take to strangers?"

"It depends on whether they're a threat or not"

"What if they were a motley bunch of cats similar to me barely making it by?"

"How many?"

"Six"

"it would be up to Firestar" Brambleclaw paused "Why?"

"I have a few littermates that I had to visit the other day that are having a tough time getting food around the twolegs" Starfire looked him square in the eye "Our mother and her mate were killed by monsters a few days ago and I was thinking about getting permission to ask them to join the clan"

"Oh...I'll ask Firestar about that...you realize it's leafbare?"

"Yes I do...imagine six strong cats joining your clan to help feed it"

"What are their names?"

"Falcon, Sparrow, Sliverstream, Moon, Fire, and Grace"

"Silverstream sounds extremely familar almost like a clan name"

"Its time for you to lead a patrol"

"Great, a former rogue that knows how to do my job better than I do" he muttered as he stalked away."

Lionblaze walked into the clearing from a hunting patrol bearing little fresh kill. Starfire concentrated on her body needing much less to operate.

"Millie, the hunting patrol is back, would you like anything" She asked "Daisy?"

"Yes please but not too much"

Starfire walked towards the fresh kill pile and selected a mouse fat enough for two. As she turned around to head back to the nursery, Lionblaze dropped his small burden and siad "Hungry?"

Starfire dropped the mouse and turned around "No just taking this to the nursery"

"Ahh"

"Fresh kill is harder to come by these days." Dustpelt walked up "Its a good thing our new warrior never seems to have an appetite" he said looking at Starfire.

Starfire picked up the kill, along with a sparrow for the kits to share and walked back to the nursery. There Owlkit walked up to Starfire solomnly.

"Why can't I be an apprentice?!" she said.

"Because your not six moons old yet... your five moons old and a little after the gathering you will become an apprentice"

"Thatsa long time!" Owlkit was trying desperately to keep a whine out of her voice.

"Thats twelve sunrises away" Starfire said calmly "Patience is a vital part of being a warrior...one must wait for the right time to strike"

Lilykit rose from her nest and said "Owlkit when your an apprentice we won't get to sleep beside Starfire anymore."

Icekit was clinging to the roof of the nursery "I wanna fight shadowclan!"

"Yeah and I wanna be a medicine cat!" Rainkit calmly walked forward "Jayfeather already showed me some of the herbs"

"The ones he had to use to get that thorn out of your--"

Starfire interrupted Graykit "thats enough"

Millie laughed softly.

Daisy strode forward and took the fresh kill to the kits.

Starfire left abruptly. She got out of the now expanded space and left the hollow. She sat by the cliffs staring out into the woods thinking about nothing in particular. A small garner snake slivered towards her.

"Look out!" Lionblaze leaped from the cliff over her trying to land on the snake. However, Starfire blocked him and pinned him down, allowing the snake to disappear into the woods.

"What did you do that for?" Starfire asked.

"If that snake bit you, you could have died from the poison."

"No I wouldn't, that was a meer gardner snake harmless really." Starfire paused "They have a stripe going down their backs, they look different from adders"

"Oh well--"

"Its very touching that you were worried" Starfire said coldly.

"what are you doing out here then?"

"Thinking about what I'm going to do now."

"What do you mean?"

Starfire hesitated "Well I only guaranteed that I would stay until my kits were apprenticed."

"what so...?"

"I don't really know if clan life is for me, but it is for my kits"

"It is for you why would you say such a thing?"

"I suppose it's because of my thirst to be alone and independant"

"What do you mean?"

"I was born blind...everyone used to drone on how I would never be normal but as I grew in age and wisdom I started being able to see more and more and I became very independant hating the help of anyone"

"Is it possible to be born blind and come to see"

"It was for me...it won't be for your brother"

"How did you know I was--"

"It was your expression"

"Oh...I really hope that you stay"

"Thank you now if you excuse me I am going to hunt for a little more fresh kill, I have a feeling that the snow will be packing heavy in two sunrises"

Starfire stalked off without another word, she broke out into a dead run towards grandfather's house. Even so it took a while to get there. She leaped up onto a windowsill and walked through the open window into grandfather's study.

Grandfather was sitting at his desk sitting away from the window, he was alone.

"Grandfather?"

"Alexandrina!" Grandfather turned around and petted Starfire happily. "What can I do for you?"

"Bring John, Edward, Margretta, Johanna, Kristina and Grace over tomorrow"

"that will not be necessary they are already here" Grandfather paused "Do you think they will be ready for this?"

"Yes call them now"

Grandfather walked over to the door and shouted down the stairs. "Kids!"

They ran up immediately, probably hoping that they were going to get something.

"Yes?"

"Your sister has something to ask you"

"Where?"

"here" Starfire" Yowled.

Starfire strode forward and looked at each of her siblings astonishment. "I turned into a cat so that I could see and move on, I live among other cats in a clan I have adopted kits and was given the name Starfire"

Edward laughed "My little sister has turned into a talking cat...ironic how cats were your least favourite pets"

"I want to see if I can change your shapes because well I feel extremely alone" Starfire paused "Anyone willing to be a test guinea pig?"

"I will" Magretta walked forward and touched Starfire.

Starfire steadied herself, thinking about the body touching her changing. Light graceful, yet powerful frame short sleek, silver fur...green eyes after a thought.

"Oh my god" Margretta was speaking cat when she said this.

Starfire looked her over, purring at her handiwork.

"there is no guarantee that you will get into the clan so I'm only going to try one at a time" Starfire said "is that alright?"

"Yes this is amazing" Margretta said.

"We'll cover for you" John said.

"Lets go"

Margretta took some time getting over the fact that she was a cat and then some time to get used to her body.

"Here's the story" Starfire started "You lived in twoleg place until there was no way to feed yourselves the kits are mine, your name is Silverstream got it?"

"Yes and I like the name...its all nature like!"

"We need to avoid windclan territory...they don't take kindly to strangers" Starfire paused "Don't speak at all until I say you can...we are going to thunderclan by the way"

"Have you met any cute cats?" Silverstream's question took Starfire off guard.

"And what's your definition of 'cute'?"

"cute as in cute boys?"

"Yes a few"

"Whats their names?"

"Not telling were almost there now"

They came to the hollow and Silverstream made a real entrance. She fell over the edge of the hollow. Knowing the story about the shadowclan warriors that got killed, Starfire willed for Silverstream to be indestructable.

"What in starclan?" Starfire heard Mousefur's voice above the crowd.

Starfire quickly ran in to save Silverstream. "Sorry" she heard Silverstream mutter.

"What is going on?" Firestar's voice rumbled.

"there's an intruder in camp!" Sorreltail yowled.

"wait" Starfire exclaimed, moving forward "Silverstream how did you find me here" Starfire desperately hoped she would play along.

Silverstream stumbled up and said "After you came I tracked you the next day"

"You know this cat?" Firestar questioned.

"Yes, she's my sister."

"Well..." And for once in Starfire's memory of him, Firestar was at a loss for words.


	6. Chapter 6

Silverstream looked up at Firestar "I will leave if I must" she meowed quietly.

"I don't think that will be necessary" Firestar said suddenly.

"what?" Lionblaze asked.

"Silverstream will stay until further notice" Firestar said curtly. "I am sure that Starfire will tell her of the clan tradtions and teach her some of the ways of a clan life"

"that was surprising" Starfire said suddenly.

"I second that" Jayfeather said. Starfire hadn't known he had heard.

"So do I get a personal tour? Do I finally get to see your kits?" Silverstream interrupted.

"...okay yeah come on" Starfire said.

"this is the nursery" Starfire indicated "I sleep their and I have been helping with renforcing it"

"Wow" Silverstream noticed some kits playing "which ones are yours?"

"come and see"

Starfire walked into the nursery followed closely by Silverstream. Daisy and Millie looked at Silverstream strangely, questioning her.

"Daisy Millie, this is the cause of our little riot is my sister Silverstream, she will be staying with the clan for a while"

"Hello there" Silverstream said softly. "oh my those are beautiful kits! what are their names?"

Daisy and Millie told the names of their kits. Whitewing said that she was about to have her kits. Silverstream took this all in a strange yet excited calm. Then it was Starfire's turn. Without rousing them from their slumber, Starfire pointed them out.

"This is Graykit, Owlkit, Rainkit, Icekit, and Lilykit" Starfire said softly.

"They are gorgerous!" Silverstream said "So Owlkit Icekit and Lilykit are the females?"

"Yes my beautiful she-cats"

"Graykit is sure large for his age"

"I know...twelve sunrises and then they will be full blown apprentices." Starfire sighed.

"I want to have kits" Silverstream said enviously.

Starfire had a sudden vision of an event that happened long ago. A cat laid dead on the banks of a river, her newborn kits curled up against, Graystripe their father and clan deputy. It pained her immensely.

"There is plenty of time for that" Starfire said at last. "would you like to see the warrior's den now?"

The gathering was upon us. Before we went, however a great time took place.

Firestar came up to Starfire as she came back from a hunting patrol. She had been staying less and less time in the nursery. "Yes Firestar?"

Firestar seemed unfazedabout her treating him as an equal. "your kits are old enough to begin training, since you had so many you will have to be a mentor to Owlkit...I have already talked to Silverstreamabout mentoring Icekit. You must not be easy on her because she is your kit"

"I won't...who will be mentoring the others?"

"Rainkit really wants to become a medicine cat, Leafpool and Jayfeather have already agreeed to mentor him, despite the fact that there are already two in thunderclan. Lilykitwill be mentored by Lionblaze, Icekit will be mentored by me"

"You will mentor Icekit?" Starfire asked.

"Yes...I believe that Icekit will make a good apprentice, I haven't had one in a while" he purred.

That night Silverstream was made an official warrior and her name stayed the same, the kits became apprentices, and Starfire took them all to their first gathering.

"Hello" Starfire spun around and saw a familar windclan warrior.

"Crowfeather?" Starfire asked "I suppose you still haven't forgiven me" she said tactfully.

"Actually I have...no matter how much I want to deny it, you were right" he said softly.

Starfire spoke on impulse "You must go to where the moon touches water, as the full moon wans, where the dead speak, to get answers, to get relief"

Crowfeather looked taken back. "thank you I suppose."

"don't thank me unless your burden is lifted then" Starfire paused "they both still love you immensely, excruciatingly, you have suffered more pain than most cats"

He stalked off without another word. He was so much like his son, Jayfeather. Sadly he as well with suffer pain similar to his parents soon. Why must some of the best cats have the worst luck?

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ashfur dead?

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Honeyfern was killed by an adder. Silverstream is expecting kits.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lionblaze and Jayfeather ran into camp, alerting everyone of Hollyleaf's death. Something wasn't right. Starfire searched, mentally for Hollyleaf. She was in the tunnels. Barely breathing. She was alive but probably not for long. Starclan will not claim another young one, not even a murderer. Starfire ran out of camp followed by Jayfeather alone.

"Where are we going?" Jayfeather caught up with her.

"The tunnels...to Hollyleaf"

"But she's--"

"No she's not" Starfire answered shortly.

Starfire turned into a human. she moved the rocks blindly, but with extreme accuracy. She felt Hollyleaf's damp body. She was still alive. Carefully, Starfire lifted Hollyleaf, and broke out running, knowing the way to the moonpool already. Starfire placed Hollyleaf into the moonpool and turned back into a cat. Jayfeather caught up with Starfire. Starfire healed Hollyleaf's broken body along the way.

"why are we here?"

"Watch, you should be able to see this"

Starclan surrounded Starfire "How dare you!" they all hissed except for a few.

Hollyleaf stepped forward to her body "you are offering me my life back?"

"Starfire this hasn't been done for many more seasons than you have lived!" Yellowfang said "Why do it for her, we barely allowed her into Starclan!"

"It's your choice Hollyleaf" Starfire said gently.

"Please come back" Jayfeather begged her.

"I am a murderer"

"You are forgiven, Hollyleaf" Ashfur came forward. "All I wanted to do was hurt Squirrelflight, and I thought nothing of my clan, you hated Squirrelflight, but you silenced me for your clan...you are not done serving your clan!"

"Jayfeather go back to the camp, but tell no one of this" Starfire said softly.

He nodded and ran out of sight.

"I will take your offer"

Hollyleaf touched her body and dissappeared. She became one with her body and rose once more. Hollyleaf walked out of the pool, shaking the water off her. "lets stay here a little while, please"

"I agree you need to get used to your body once more"


End file.
